Just Between Friends
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: Just like any ordinary day, Toby and Emily spend some time together, simple convesations, jokes, and laughs. Only this time, they can't help but take their friendship to the next level.


**A/N: I know what your all thinking "She's alive!" Yup I'm here and currently a fan of the new ABC Family series called Pretty Little Liars (Whores) is what my cousins and I call it sometimes. I am a diehard Tomily fan, I don't care what anybody thinks, says, or does. (Only if it benefits them as a couple.) ****Also this is my first lemon ever, but its really descriptive and long, because I like to pay attention to details. Hopefully you will see that my writing doesn't seem like a novice. Not much to say (type), I'm new to this archive of stories, but I wanna fit right it. **

"Ooh, I love this song!" Emily beamed as she stared at Toby's back, which was faced her.

A small smile formed on Toby's lips as he nodded his head to the catchy riff. Another song playing from their favorite band. He turned away from his stereo set to face the girl sitting upright on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

He watched, memorized as she closed her eyes. Becoming more comfortable and began mouthing the lyrics and tapping the drumbeat on her lap with her hands. She realized that he hadn't sat back on the bed.

She opened her eyes, concern sketched onto them. "Toby are you gonna sit down? At least you can be cozy while you stare." she joked, watching as his face hardened.

_Damnit. _He had been caught staring. Slowly he walked towards his bed and took a seat, getting right back into his old position.

Emily sighed contently as she felt the bed dip because of his weight. His presence was becoming more and more necessity each passing day.

After everything that had happened between them, including his 2 nights in jail. Now they couldn't keep away from each other. She was so distraught about hearing him being locked away, she demanded someone take action and prove him innocent. So little by little she obtained enough evidence to have him set free.

She explained how she did not turn him in, and how there was a mix-up in the information her friends were given. She pleaded for him to see things her way, meaning it all was a mistake, and she was forgiven instantly. _He could never stay mad at her._ It's been 3 weeks since the incident and there bond continue to grow stronger.

So here they were currently in Toby's room. Listening to 'Circa Survive' play their latest hit, and saying absolutely nothing. Just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly Emily rested her head onto Toby's chest. He overtly didn't notice, he gladly took opportunity of the gesture and pulled her closer, playing with the loose curls hanging on her lower back. This is how their friendship is based, perhaps a little more intimate then others. But who cared about the idiots?

This is what they lived for. They needed each other and they both knew it. A way to escape from the real world was just being together. No they aren't a couple. Is it possible? Yes, considering Emily broke it off with her ex-_girlfriend _Maya, especially after witnessing how cruel and manipulative she could be. It gave more open doors to explore what they have between them.

Emily couldn't help but feel the warmth spread throughout her body, just because of what his hand on her lower back was doing to her. Toby was unaware of the strong effect he was having on her. She had the need to get closer to him, pressing her front firmly to his side.

"Toby," she shifted to look up at him, and noticed his eyes were closed.

He replied with a low. "Hm?"

"Thank you." Emily said gratefully.

He open a eye took look down at her. Showing one out of a pair of icy blue orbs. "What for Em?" he questioned, smirking, then rubbing slow circles onto her back.

He really needed to stop what he was doing before they would encounter another awkward moment between them (which had been happening a lot lately).

Trying to rack her brain for the answer she had created months ago. She couldn't, not with him touching her like this. "...For be-"

As if somebody up there was watching her, out of sheer torture, possesed Toby for a moment. Toby interrupted her. "Could you just hold up for a sec?" he pleaded with silent sincerity.

Then without warning he gently pulled her in between his legs and began massaging her already tense shoulders.

_Wha- why is he doing this? _Emily secretly panicked biting her lower lip, trying to fight the sensations his rough hands were producing. The strength he put was both tender and firmaa, just how she had imagined them to be.

Breaking the silence was none other than Toby. "Sorry about that, you just seem so tense. I thought you needed this. You swim a lot that has to do much to the body." he stopped talking indicating for her to continue.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Right...um...anyway like I...said. Ju-just that...I'm-" she moaned out very loudly as she felt him alleviate knots that she didn't know exsisted.

Toby didn't know what to think as he already thought he had jumped right over the 'friend' borderline between them. He couldn't think, one minute shes laying her head on his chest listening to the sound of her heartbeat, the next he's touching her in ways he's never done before.

Yes they hug and rarely a few kisses on the cheek (Him being the recipient of the kisses) but never like this. Couples sit in each other's room in an empty house, giving one another personal massages.

Choosing to ignore the unique and sexy sound that only Emily Fields could make, though it affected him up to the max, he continued on as if her moaning was perfectly natural, moving to her long neck. "Continue." he commanded, voice slight hoarse.

Emily tried really hard to finish her sentence, but she was slightly embarrassed of what she had done. He didn't seem to think of it as much of a big deal so why should she? Problem being is that it's a huge deal, especially when you can feel the tension in this room. "I...want yo-...to tell...you," her breathing hitched.

With new found confidence. Toby pulled both the straps from her dark blue tank top and her red bra passed her shoulders. Exposing her tan skin to him, her black tresses already pooled over one shoulder, showing more of her neck.

"You were saying." his voice was so smooth. Why was it that he could be so calm? Even when they were in a situation like this.

Toby couldn't take his eyes off of what was right in front of him. Her skin looked so...delicious. What would it be like to have just a taste of her? How would she react? If he just had one tiny sample of this goddess. These thoughts went straight to his groin, and he couldn't help but be angered that he let himself get carried away so fast.

_I vowed to protect this woman. Never would I have ever thought I would have to protect her from myself. _Forcing himself out of his thoughts was the feel of Emily pressing her back against him.

His eyes widened shortly at how she had not questioned his bold action, but soon he relaxed.

As Emily eased into the massage she began. "I wanted to...thank you...for...being my...friend." a breath of relief escaped her, she was proud for being able to let that sentence out.

_Ouch. _That word 'friend' stung more than it should of. Sadness soon transitioned into anger. "Two nights in jail changes a person."

"...And?" her brow furrowed.

He sighed. "Sometimes when I think back, I felt like you just," Toby moved closer to whisper in her ear, his hot breath burning her hotter skin. "used me." he did it; he played the guilt card because he knew it would get to her.

She answered sharply. "Don't say that! You mean much more to me than you think!" she didn't mean to let that slip. It just did, only Toby was the one that could make her just pour out the truth.

Toby smirked. His emotions once again changed to lust. He snaked his hands to the front of her, onto her stomach. He could sense those muscles underneath her shirt tighten. "How much do I mean to you?" he asked her sounding extremely listless.

God, was it possible to sound to irresistible through one sentence? Emily was walking on cloud nine. The feel of his strong arms around her. "Um...well your always...there for me."

Toby wasn't satisfied with the most overused statement ever. "What else?" he pressed his lips to her shoulder once. Words didn't do justice to explain how amazing she tasted. He kissed that spot again, letting his lips linger.

Emily gasped; her brain seemed to have stopped working as her body took control. She felt his hands moving on her, they just moved up and down. Never coming into contact with her most bothered parts, they never stepped out of bounds. Not even once!

"...Emily," he ground out against her skin, his mouth trailing kisses further up onto the crook of her neck. "What else?"

It had just gotten to her that she never answered his question, because she was so wrapped up in...whatever this was. "You've...uhh...protected mee." her eyes shut as her mind clouded over with need.

He continue to assault her neck, sucking until he left a mark that showed she was his. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the love bite forming.

Emily involuntary craned to give him more access. This was too good to be true! This is only supposed to happen in her dreams, but here they were interacting in naughty ways, and it was becoming more blissful with each passing minute.

"Tell me Emily." his deep voice echoed throughout the room. His hands moved down to her knees then up to her denim covered thighs, just a few inches away from her heat. "Do you like the way I'm touching you?" His teeth caught the shell of her ear and very slowly dragged it down.

"...Yes." Emily replied breathless, all she could focus on, was how _close _he was to her secret place.

Her heavy panting was driving him up the wall. This was so surreal, to have this woman react this way towards him. He was getting hard and he had no doubt in his mind that Emily was just as aroused. His large fingers danced up her body until he was cupping her ample breasts.

Another special moan emitted from those plump lips. It was strong enough to have him groan back at her.

"No one will..._ever_ touch you this way." he commanded, before softly squeezing her chest.

She arched against his touch, trying to strengthen the pleasure. Her head rested onto his shoulder to hold herself in place. "I don't...want anyone...but **you** to...to touch me." she demanded.

Suddenly Toby couldn't take it anymore, all those years of trying to hold back his undeniable attraction towards Emily Fields. The next thing he knew what he was doing, he had made new positions. Him hovering over her. Their lips brushing against each others, just barely touching. Neither moved in to close the tiny gap.

Incoherent breathing patterns was all that was heard, they were daring the other to dive in and finish it, to test if the next step of this relationship was worth the wait.

Instantly the both met at the same exact time. Both had never experienced a kiss like this before. Toby's lips moved asserting against Emily's, as she met with just the same amount of energy. Their lips met again and again in different angels.

The passionately lustful kiss continue to evolve deeper, when Toby slanted his mouth to enter and learn her taste. Emily pulled him painstakingly closer, his body heat radiating onto her. Tongue slashed and clashed in a never ending duel of love.

Emily pulled away briefly to suck on his bottom lip. This turned him on, no doubt she could obviously _feel _him against her. Toby toyed with her upper lip, before having enough and entering her sweet cavern once again. Causing her to moan, only for it to be swallowed by his mouth.

Soon the responsibility of being a human kicked in as they pulled away for a breather. Catching their breath for several seconds. Staring into each other's glazed eyes. It was evident 'They both wanted this'.

Their faces were still just inches apart Emily was staring into Toby's eyes so she noticed that he was staring at her newly swollen lips. "I want you." she whispered. plain and simple. No hesitation, coming from a family of conservatives who got the job done, showed she was serious.

He looked into her half-lidded eyes before shaking his head. "No...we can't...your a...," he sucked in all of his male pride of having the opportunity of making Emily Fields into a woman. _His woman._

She shut her eyes at his words; she did not take kindly to rejection. She flipped them over. "Yes! Yes we can...I'm ready." she whispered to him. Opening her eyes, they appeared warm and honest.

_God, how can I say no to that?_

He didn't say anything; just place his lips back on hers. This kiss was a lot softer than their first lip lock. Lips moved against the other. Slow and gentle, Toby made sure to give Emily's mouth as much attention as possible, exploring everywhere.

She was so nervous neither knew how far they would go or why they were doing this, when there are people out in the world that don't want them together, that all had been sent to the back of their minds. All Emily knew was she had a mission to make a real man out of Toby Cavanaugh and she wasn't going to fail it.

Toby sensed Emily's nerves and reassuringly placed his hands on her hips and began to rubbing them slowly to tell her 'It's okay'. She responded to his touch and straddled him on his southern region meeting his lips again. Her shaking hands traveled from his shoulders to his chest, then down to the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it off of his head with his help, breaking the kiss and messing up his already messy tresses.

Emily gazed at his marvelous body. He had pecs, abs, and biceps. She took a strong notice to the tattoo on the lower left on him. Shuddering when she thought about him and Jenna. Never mind that, overall he was...perfect and she was just left speechless, slowly she reached out to stroke his hard body, her hands moved lower to his rock like abs tracing her hands up and down.

Toby reacted quickly growling harshly in response to her innocent touching. Causing Emily to bite her lip and do it again, earning that same response.

"Stop that!" he replied harshly.

"Um sorry." She removed her hands and bit her bottom lip again.

He couldn't help but chuckle lowly. She was just too cute."No I meant with the biting your lip. Its incredibly...sexy."

Her blood rushed to her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. "I do that when I'm nervous." her blush increased.

"Just relax, close your eyes and let your body do the talking." he reached out to grab her tiny hands and placed them firmly on his chest. Emily nodded, then took the rest from there, learning the ropes of her new territory. She kissed his neck and traveled lower onto his rough skin, she took a notice to what he liked and what he didn't. Overall she was a lot more relaxed and she loved the way Toby was reacting to her. His groans were so animalistic. She's never heard anything like it!

Then without warning she was on her back with Toby on top of her smirking at her off guard expression. She couldn't help but squint her eyes and look right back at him with a smirk of her own, but the look on her face was replaced with a shocked one as she gasped because his mouth had somehow found its way to her toned stomach going higher along with the tank top. Toby swiftly slipped off her top and instantly became mesmerized, he stared at every inch of tan skin jumping out at him.

Emily was wearing a red lace bra it complemented her very well. He could see her taught nipples through the thin material. Emily looked nervous, trying to read Toby's mind of what he thought about her body.

_She's so perfect._

All the while she just watched his dark eyes cloud over with lust not once did he take his eyes off her and mind you she was only half naked, she could feel her skin crawling because she was so anxious.

"Toby," her voice fading into a smooth moan.

As Toby dipped his lips onto the valley between her breasts, then using his wet tongue to lick her assets. Emily arched fully against him, giving him the advantage to reach behind her to unlatch her barrier so he could see and feel new things, but it wouldn't come off.

As hot as that was at the moment it was ruined by that delay and Emily's cute but cruel giggle. "Need some help?" she was slightly disturbed at how comfortable she is being topless in front of him.

Toby's entire ego just dropped down to a whole other level. How embarrassing is it to say to any guy friend that you can't undress a girl, let alone that girl being swim captain Emily Fields. He grumbled, before nodding his head curtly. He didn't understand why she would need it, it was a nuisance.

She smiled and pushed him onto his back as she sat on his lap, slowly and sensually reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. This had reminded him of a movie he had once caught the football team watching in the locker rooms.

He heard a _Click_ and his light eyes attached themselves to her breasts, but he still saw that they were covered. Confused he raised an eyebrow up at Emily as if to say 'What are you waiting for?', but she just squinted her eyes and smiled sweetly at him moving her hand slowly to one strap sliding it off her shoulder, then doing so to the other strap.

Toby had to bite his lip and sit on his hands from the site before him, why was she doing this he didn't deserve this kind of torture, he didn't do anything, all the years of their rollercoaster friendship, was this kind of punishment really an option?,

He watched as she was holding each cup in both hands as each strap had made its way down her shoulders. He breasts trying desperately to jump out to him. "To let go or to not let go?" her eyebrows raised. Her smirk widening.

"First option." his throat was so dry you would of thought he was catching a cold, his rare eyes pleaded for her to see things his way. Where had the sweet and pure Emily gone to?

"Aww but it's so much fun watching you suffer," a devious idea struck her mind. "maybe I'll just put it all back." she trailed before pretending to redress herself.

That was the last straw! Toby grabbed Emily roughly by the shoulders pinning her back down and nesting his body in between her legs, and forcing his tongue down her throat.

Emily was caught off guard, she really didn't expect for him to explode. It was just so much fun teasing him. It was new to her too, she never thought she could be so sultry. As she was begging for more through the kiss. Her bra long forgotten, was discarded when she was thrown backwards on the bed.

He left her alluring lips to pay attention to her amazingly large packages, quickly a pink pebbled tip was in his warm mouth, causing the aching flesh to harden. Cautious not to abandon the other breast he began rolling and pinching the nipple, he needed to make sure this night, was one they would never forget.

Toby was so addicted to Emily's cries, it fueled him to switch breasts and start sucking intensely. Emily was in complete and utter bliss, as she grabbed the back of Toby's head pushing him closer to her arousal. He bit down making sure to claim her, giving his woman a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

"Ohh...God!" Emily screamed to the heavens, silently praying this would never end.

Sadly he pulled away to admire his work, four love bites on her top half and that wasn't the only this his mouth would be coming in contact with tonight, he grinned. It took both of them a few minutes to catch their breath. Eyes half-lidded as they just watched each other having no intentions of stopping any time soon.

"...No fair, that was a...sneak attack." she said it but she didn't mean. She wouldn't have the outcome any other way.

He laughed and his chest vibrated against her breasts, he was slightly laying on top of her, a whimper escaped her, as his mouth was brushing against the shell of her ear. "In my dreams, I've thought of doing this to you and only you for a long time." he waited for a reaction.

She involuntary shivered underneath him, letting out a shaky breath"...Really?" she shut her eyes. "What else do you dream about doing to me?"

Toby drifted off into fantasy land and began to imagine. "I lick you up down, I make you scream until the neighbors know my name, and I'm fucking you till' I forget how to fuck" he said this in a low and dark tone, making Emily gasp at his choice of words.

She could feel herself getting wet just by a sentence. "I never knew you could be so...dirty, this new side of you turns me...on," she turned them over and flipped her curled waterfall like hair to one side and placed her hands on the rim of his denim jeans. "now it's my turn."

She tugged at his jeans, which he more than welcomed to help her get them off him, briefly hissing in pain because of the hardness trying to escape from the confines of his briefs. He saw the blush stain Emily's cheeks as she stared at his tent. "You caused that Emily." he was about to pull his undergarment off when he felt a pair of hands stop him.

Emily finished the job slipping off his underwear all the way down to his ankles as he just kicked them completely off. Here he was bare, just as the day he was born, and his Jr. standing proud asking for undivided attention, which he got because she just couldn't take her eyes off of him.

_Oh my God he is so big! A lot larger than I would of thought._

She wanted to touch it, she's heard from all her other friends (she was the only virgin in the group) say 'it's very sensitive'. Slowly she reached out with her pointer finger and very lightly skimmed down its length.

Toby groaned just by her barely visible touch, his member twitched making her draw her hand back. She didn't know if that thing had a mind of it's own, but she was scared, she couldn't hide the fact that she was this was all so new to her.

Toby could easily read he needed to calm her down, because his body begged for her touch, and their intimate position with her topless looking entirely desirable wasn't helping him either. "Em, it's just me you don't have to be scared."

"O...kay," she nodded more confident, but still chewing the inside of her mouth, even with both of her small hands, she couldn't grab all of him, he was soft and really stiff. She ran her thumb along the tip of the head then back down the length, honestly if you asked her, she wouldn't know what she was doing, but if you asked Toby, who was groaning you'd get a second opinion.

It was like she was being pulled into a spell, as her mouth was nearing his shaft. She gave it a kiss on the tip then she found herself doing it again, before closing her eyes, then putting it inside her wet mouth.

"Gahh, Emily!" Toby tried to fight the urge to push his groin forward so she wouldn't choke, but he did and she seemed to adjust quite nicely. She was so good at this, sucking his dick like she could handle any obstacle thrown at her. It was true Emily Fields is really amazing.

She continued to swallow him whole and he knew he was about to blow, and he wasn't going to end in her mouth, because they didn't want it to end.

Instantly he pulled out of her gasping for air, his chest heaved up and down as he slid her up for a passionately lustful kiss. During the kiss he managed to change their positions so right now he was dominant. As he kissed and licked his way down to her naval. "Emily you have been such a bad girl. I am going to have to punish you...slowly." He squeezed then smacked her firm rear.

She whimpered at the wonderful hit he had landed on her. "You're the...one whose...bad Toby." she panted her nerves jumping because she had no idea what was in store for her.

He slid his legs in between her knees and half way up her thighs. "We don't have to talk. I'll just show you." he said causing her stomach to do summer salts.

He unbuckled her gemmed belt and unzipped her navy blue short shorts; he looked for any sign of protest and found none so he pulled them off taking in the sight of her creamy legs. Now the _only _thing that was separating him from having her all was her black 'hot bottom' panties.

But he wasn't ready to board the wild and crazy sex train yet, he hadn't forgotten what she did to him so he had a few stops to make. This had to be special. He placed both hands on her knees and rid up his right hand close to her core stopping, he looked up at Emily and once again no protest.

A shaky hand touched her slit through the thin silky material and he stroked hard, she was unbelievably wet even through the cotton and it was all for him. He heard her breathing hitch and he just wanted to touch her in ways no other man has ever done before, and he couldn't execute if he didn't get the most important part.

So without any hesitation, he pushed the cloth aside and stuck his long middle finger inside his objective she was incredibly warm and wet. Toby moved his finger inside of her before adding his pointer finger in her hot sex, scissoring and curling both fingers, then starting to pump his hand earning delightful sounds from his dark haired beauty.

Emily could not believe how phenomenal this was. "Ah...Ah...AHH!" she moaned loudly over and over and it was like music to his ears. She gripped the bed covers on each side of her and balled them in her fists, her knuckles turned white. She felt the pressure in the lower pit of her stomach then she realized what was happening. It felt so good but it was too much.

"To-Toby I'm gonna..." she warned and curled her toes.

"Just let it...go." he replied husky.

Toby just continued his ministrations as Emily screamed loudly coming off her high from her very first orgasm. He slipped his fingers out of her, but he still wasn't done yet. Emily watched mouth agape and now her chest heaving, though she could barely keep her eyes open, she saw him put those same two fingers he had just used to invade her into his mouth suck the juices of her clean.

Toby groaned. "You taste so good...I want more."

Her eyebrows rose as she saw his head drawing near her moistness. He kissed her lower lips and just like that she was high off of pleasure again. His tongue played with the fleshy nub between her folds flicking it with the tip, he was licking deeper and deeper in her narrow cave. Savoring her sweet and special taste. Eating her in and out.

Emily's eye's rolled to the back of her head as she forced him closer grabbing the base of his skull, pushing him closer to her centre. "Mmm..." she moaned in satisfaction. Never in a million years would she have thought Toby would be so great at giving head and never would she thought it feel so spectacular! She bit her bottom lip fighting the desire of needing Toby entirely.

Several more minutes of this sex progressed, and for the second time tonight she was about to cum all over again, but Toby pulled away from her, licking his lips and moving back up to her face. Then facing her to finalize 'The talk' they shared earlier.

Seeking out some kind of contact with her. He started a grind his hips roughly against her treasure with his throbbing hard member.

She cried out. She was definitely ready for him, but he needed to actually hear it. Toby found it pretty amazing how he had such great judgment, especially when all the blood in his body was swelled down straight to his loins.

They were still rubbing sensually against each other when Toby asked. "Emily...do you...want this?" he was just as nervous as she was.

Emily took some time to recollect her thoughts, catch her breath, and come back to earth. "Toby you are one of the closest people in my life...There have been countless times where you have protected me, and there's no one else in the world I'd rather share this with...please make love to me." she was on the verge of tears, she was so sensitive.

Even though he had been approved he needed to make sure she wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear. "Are you sure...it's going to hurt?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know just be gentle." she commanded.

It looked as if in slow motion when he slipped off her panties and drank in the site before him. This was a truly breath taking view. They were about to sin but this women's body was a blessing. From her long thick black tresses that flowed from underneath her. To her Filipino face down to her round blossoms to her long creamy toned legs.

Hesitantly he placed his hands on her knees, slowly spreading her legs. She was out in the open and this picture went straight to his dick. Emily sighed as she felt the cool air brush against her entrance. Her mind shortly wondered how in the world Toby was supposed to fit. He was huge!

Toby positioned his tip of near her opening and very slowly entered her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he was shocked to find out that her womanhood was extremely tiny. "God, Emily you're...so tight." His eyes shut tight and teeth clenched. He pushed further, but was stopped instantly by her wall.

All while this was going on Emily could feel her lower body expanding and it was something she wanted to explore more of. "...Just breakthrough." she commanded trying to ready herself for the real pain. Bracing herself, her French manicured nails dug into his back. Something he didn't mind, he was sure her pain was maxed that.

He licked his dry lips and impaled into her womb, quickly beating down her wall trying to get the pain over with, but seeing a single tear trail down her face along with the very pained expression. She was silently crying, taking away Emily's virginity was the hardest thing to have to do, he felt like such a bastard. Though in the back of his mind he rather it be him than any other idiot.

Emily could literally feel her insides rip to shreds. She didn't care how her friends explained the pain, because their words did not even come close to what was going on inside her right at the moment. How could being able to show true love be so terrible!

He was regretting everything he couldn't enjoy something so special if only one person could call it that. It wasn't fair. "Emily I'm so sorry, but I can't do this. The last thing I want to do is see you cry." he tried to pull out of her but she was holding him back.

"Toby no! Please...just give me...some time." her voice was hoarse, but he admired her pride for not give up on him and he stayed as still as a statue. Part of him knew she could take the pain a little bit easier than most girls, because a lot of their firsts weren't as gentle.

The situation was a tough ordeal though, her tight narrow room squeezing hard on his pulsing member. It felt amazing and it took everything in his will power not to fuck her senseless, her pussy was the best place to be in right now. No scratch that, it is _the _best place in the world.

He was so lost in his thoughts he was surprised when he felt her shifting under him asking him to move. He automatically jumped the gun, pulling out of her until the tip of his head was just at the entrance, already missing the feel of her core, before thrusting in completely and slowly. In and out, in and out setting up an easy rhythm.

The mix between pain and pleasure clouded over Emily as she found her own pace meeting him half way there. Soon more pain was subsiding and the sex became more enjoyable.

Emily became board with Toby's pace and wanted to speed things up a bit. "Faster," she begged needing to feel so much more of the mother nature bliss. Her breasts bounced, her hair was disheveled but she couldn't care less, more important things were on her mind and her body.

He jolted forward positioning his hands that were supporting his weight to his forearms to bring himself closer to thrust faster, just as Emily had wished. Toby grunted lowly, he now knew Emily's body so he could close his eyes to really feel the sensations she was giving him.

Emily still wasn't satisfied she wanted to be rendered speechless so she moaned out. "Ha-Harder!" and Toby complied rocking his hips brutally into her golden pussy, he grit his teeth as he felt Emily's body swallow his cock. Her back arched fully into the air. Sweat began to coat their foreheads it was getting to be above 102 degrees in his room.

He thanked the Gods of lust that his parents nor his step-sister were home, because they would have _not_ gone this far if his blind sis heard them. Heck, anyone could probably hear them, it wasn't like Toby and Emily could keep quiet too, with all the moans, groans, and not to mention Toby's headboard knocking against the wall due to their heated love session.

Though Toby couldn't lie this has to be by far one of the best things to have happened to him. He just wasn't totally pleased, he wanted Emily to scream his nomenclature, he wanted her to know that no other man could leave with the impression that they were a better lover than him.

As if reading her mind he thrusted deeper then ever, finally finding her g-spot, while Emily's eyes widened and all she saw was white. Instantly she locked her legs around his hips trying to help him get to that spot once more because it hurt so good! He hit it again and again till' it sounded like a soaked towel smacking against skin.

"Toby...YES!" she yelled as she was getting a nice dose of natural pleasure. Emily was not the type to engage in these kinds of activities, but had she known how outstanding it actually was. She might of been the first (out of four) to lose her virginity. "I love you," she whispered.

"Shit, Emily!" he groaned breathing heavy. He detached her legs from his waist and placed them on top of his shoulders. He was growing bolder by the minute, the new position caused their southern regions to meet in impossible ways doubling the pleasure. His balls ached for release, but he didn't want it to end...ever.

A few more times of Toby's deadly slams and Emily knew she couldn't hold it any much longer, her second explosion of the night was coming. She was nearing her peak. "I'm about-bout to..." her incoherent sentence was left unfinished.

Suddenly a wave of pressure and pleasure overcame her as her walls clamped around Toby and she climaxed, which was just enough to send Toby over the edge with her. He released his seed inside of her several times grunting with each. Then collapsing lightly in between her breasts using them as a cushion.

"Toby!" she moaned quiet loudly as she felt his hot liquid shoot into her several times.

They were finally together in both ways as one. Catching their mixed breaths and exiting from the abyss of ecstasy. Toby closed his eyes at the pattern of Emily's even breaths. As Emily stroked his brown hair on the back of his head, and he never pulled out of her immediately, he felt that if he did then their night would mean nothing, he left the intention that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Just so you know I love you too, since I first laded my eyes on you." Toby just pored his heart and soul out to her. Then slipping out of his second home.

Emily smiled and gave him a slow peck on the lips. "That was so amazing." she bit her bottom lip, to try to hold from grinning.

"You were amazing." Toby looked up at her, to see she was staring up at the ceiling. "Y'know we had sex without any protection." he was strangely calm about this.

"Toby," Emily admonished. "were not calling what we did 'sex' it sounds so dirty. Were saying we 'made love'."

A puzzled look was written on Toby. "Emily are you aware that we had _sex _without any protection?"

She tried to run a hand through her wild and tangled sex hair. "Relax I've been on the pill for months now." she yawned slowly stretching her body underneath him.

Toby had to turn away, because had he not, they would be starting back to square one. He rolled off of her and pulled her into a simple embrace. "Did you know something like this was going to happen?" she shook her head. "Was I any good?" he smirked.

She chuckled at the fact that they just did something so rapturous and he still needed an ego boost.

_Boys will be boys. _She thought to herself.

"Toby I don't think you realized that I couldn't think straight, my throat hurts from all the screaming in ecstasy, and I probably won't be walking for a while...so you tell me if you think your good in bed." she turned over so her back was to him. Why did he have to know about that?

But he pulled her towards his chest and whispered sultry in her ear. "If you thought the practice round was outstanding, wait till' the encore tomorrow."

She was half conscious, yet her body still responded to him shivering at his words. "Can't wait." she said seductively before finally drifting. Hoping tomorrow would come a lot faster.

_Why do I always get the impression that this type of stuff only happens just between friends. _Were Toby's last thoughts until exhaustion took its toll.

**A/N: Well tell me what you think. Was it good, bad, or an adventure of wild emotions flying at you all in one? I'll never know if you don't review.**


End file.
